Viejos tiempos
by Tina-117
Summary: Rin se encuentra con Haru para tener de nuevo una competición, pero a Haru ya no le interesa nada de eso, lo único que quiere es nadar libremente y volver a sentirse como cuando estaban más unidos.


**Aquí dejo un pequeño one shot que escribí en un ratito ·w·U**

* * *

Rin dejó de nadar cuando escuchó unas pisadas que resonaban suavemente sobre el suelo a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Haru allí de pie, con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

-Hola-lo saludó Rin, con una media sonrisa irónica.-Pensé que ya no vendrías.

Por toda respuesta, Haru comenzó a desvestirse hábilmente, hasta quedar solo con su bañador puesto. Rin había insistido con fervor en competir contra él, a pesar de que a Haru ya no le interesaban esas cosas. Sin embargo, su antiguo amigo y compañero de natación parecía no escucharle, y Haru había decidido que lo mejor era hacer lo que pedía para que dejase de insistir de una buena vez, por lo que habían acordado verse de noche en la piscina del instituto Samezuka. Además, Rin y él habían sido muy cercanos antiguamente, y lo menos que podía hacer era escuchar un favor suyo, pensaba Haru.

-Siento la tardanza-dijo.

Rin se sumergió y nadó rápidamente hasta llegar a la pared de la piscina. Se apoyó sobre el bordillo y tomó impulso para subir. Las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo repiqueteaban al chocar contra el pavimento.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. No se podía permitir el lujo de perder contra Haru. No esta vez.

-Sí-contestó este asintiendo, y se subió a la pequeña plataforma indicada para saltar a la piscina. Ambos se colocaron en posición de salida y, tras una pequeña cuenta atrás improvisada por parte de Rin, los dos se lanzaron al agua casi en perfecta sincronía.

Haru nadaba con la perfección que le caracterizaba, y una gran sensación invadía su cuerpo al rozar el agua, nadando como si fuera uno con ella. No llevaba gafas puestas, lo que dificultaba la visión, pero podía atisbar a Rin en el carril contiguo, lo sentía prácticamente nadando a su lado, aunque no habría sabido decir cuál de los dos llevaba la ventaja. A Haru le gustaba el agua, disfrutaba nadar…y por qué no admitirlo, también le gustaba nadar con Rin. Pero algo no estaba bien con todo aquello. De repente, Haru dejó de impulsarse sobre el agua y se quedó parado en medio de la piscina. Rin siguió nadando unos metros más, pero cuando ya no pudo escuchar a Haru nadar, cuando básicamente iban al mismo ritmo, se le hizo extraño. Estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado de la piscina, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para divisar a Haru, que se había quedado quieto en el agua.  
-¡Haru!-bramó-¿Qué haces?-sin darle tiempo a responder, Rin nadó con brusquedad hacia él, con una mirada furiosa-¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!  
-No me estoy riendo de ti-respondió Haru con calma.-Es solo…que yo ya no estoy interesado en competir-aclaró.-Yo no quiero nadar para medirme. Me gusta sentirme libre en el agua.

Rin tuvo intención de contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Y no quiero nadar contra ti, sino contigo-dijo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Rin. El desconcierto se notaba claramente en su rostro.  
-Has llegado luego de cinco años sin vernos y lo único que quieres es rivalizar conmigo-la expresión de Haru no era totalmente de enfado, pero se podía percibir el reproche en su voz.-Y ni siquiera te pusiste en contacto con nadie.  
-¿Insinúas que me has echado de menos?-cuestionó el otro. La pregunta iba cargada con algo de ironía, pero solo era para encubrir el interés verdadero que sentía por aquella respuesta.

Haru no contestó. Se limitó a apoyar su barbilla sobre el hombro de Rin, con sus brillantes ojos azules que en ese momento parecían afligidos y acuosos. Rin pareció sorprendido y decidió tomarlo como una respuesta afirmativa, y luego llevó su mano al pelo de Haru en un torpe intento de consuelo, al menos si eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Escucha-comenzó a decir-, esto ya no es como cuando éramos niños. Aunque tú hayas dejado la competición yo tengo una meta-dijo con firmeza.-Esto es serio.

Haru pareció molestarse por aquel comentario, y se apartó rápidamente de Rin, dispuesto a nadar para salir de la piscina, lo que pilló al otro de improvisto y que, en un intento por detenerlo, agarró a Haru de la muñeca.

-Lo siento-musitó.

Haru estuvo conforme con la respuesta, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad que había adoptado Rin en los últimos años.

-De acuerdo-contestó él-, pero ahora vas a ser tú el que nade para mí-dijo, extendiendo un brazo haciendo volar pequeñas gotas de agua, para señalar a Rin, rozando su pecho con su dedo índice.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó este arqueando una ceja.  
-Sin competiciones, sin marcas-ordenó Haru.-Vamos a nadar de forma libre. Solo tú, el agua y yo.

Una pequeña risa repentina se escapó de los labios de Rin, y se sorprendió a sí mismo con ello.

-Está bien-aceptó, resignado.-Pero solo por hoy.

No habría podido afirmarlo con exactitud, pero en aquel momento le pareció ver una pequeña chispa brillar en los ojos de Haru, el cual comenzó a nadar de esa forma tan hermosa que solo podía verse en él. Rin sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a nadar también. Sabía que luego se sentiría un idiota y volvería a actuar de la misma forma que siempre, pero decidió que, al menos por un día, no era malo volver a los viejos tiempos. 

* * *

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer x3**


End file.
